Joe's Goodbyes
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After visiting Allison, Joe visits his daughters to say goodbye. Spoilers for the series finale, "Me Without You".


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Medium and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

After talking with Allison, Joe decided to visit Marie and Bridgette. He would go see Ariel after talking to them. He needed to say goodbye to his daughters. He wouldn't visit them again after this, but this was important. And Joe really wished he wasn't doing this. The dead man (And that was a weird thing to think about) could hear his wife sobbing hysterically in their bedroom. He had a feeling the dream (minus him being alive in Mexico) would be coming true.

Bridgette jerked awake. "Daddy, you're back already?"

"Bridgette, I have something bad to tell you. You remember how I was coming home on the plane?"

She nodded. "And you're here. What's wrong?" Bridgette was desperately hoping that this wasn't her father's spirit, but she knew that it was.

"The plane crashed, sweetie. But I want you to know that I'm okay. I didn't feel any pain."

Bridgette began to cry. "Please don't go. Please!"

"I wouldn't go if I didn't have to. I'm so sorry. I love you and your mommy and sisters so much. Don't you ever forget that."

Bridgette was too busy crying to appreciate the words her father was telling her. "I love you, Daddy. Please, please don't go."

Joe sighed. "I have to go. But remember what I said." He reluctantly turned away from his hysterical middle daughter and then headed towards Marie's room. He whispered her name to wake her up.

"Hi, Daddy!" Marie was smiling at him and Joe hated to break her heart. It had been bad enough with Allison and Bridgette. It was going to be worse with Marie and Ariel.

"Hi, Marie. I have to tell you something and I need you to listen. Do you understand?"

Marie nodded. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Something happened with the plane. I have to go to Heaven now. But I promise you that I will be watching over you, Ariel, Bridgette, and Mommy. Don't ever doubt that." Joe didn't want her to be angry about him not visiting them, like in Allison's dream. Visiting them would probably only make things worse, and he really didn't want to do that.

She stared at him. "You're going to Heaven?" The little girl didn't want her father to be in Heaven. Marie wanted him there with her!

"Yes, I am. But I'll be okay. And so will you. I love you, sweetheart." Joe smiled at her.

"I love you, too, Daddy. Will you come back?"

His heart broke. "I wish I could, Marie." He smiled at her and then reluctantly disappeared to go see Ariel.

Ariel was already awake and sobbing hysterically when Joe appeared. "Did your mom call?"

His oldest daughter shook her head. "I had a dream. Daddy, I don't want to do this without you."

"I am so sorry, but you have to. I'm sorry you had a dream about this."

"I love you, Dad. I'm going to miss you so much." She had never expected something like this to happen. What was their family supposed to do?

"I know. And you know I'm going to miss you, too. Can you do something for me?"

Ariel nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Grieve, but please watch out for your mother and sisters. They're going to need you right now. And I love you." Joe smiled at his oldest daughter.

"I love you, too." Ariel wished she could be in denial about her father dying. It would be so much easier. All she wanted was her dad back. Why had the plane hit turbulence? Why couldn't everything had gone fine?

"You'll be fine. I know it, Ariel." Joe hated hurting his family like this. If he had a choice in the matter, he wouldn't have died. But there was nothing he could do.

Joe reluctantly left his crying daughter and moved on. He knew that his family would grieve for him, but they'd be fine in the end. He checked in on them occasionally, making sure that no one saw him. One of Bridgette's daughters did see him once, but she kept quiet about it.

And then he settled in to wait for Allison, for them to finally be reunited.

It didn't matter that it took over forty years for their reunion, as long as Joe and Allison were together again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I loved the series finale last night. I'm going to miss this show so much. And as unrealistic as the "Joe washes up in Mexico and becomes a drug mule" plot would have been, it would have been better than "Joe dies" because I really didn't want to cry and I did. I have several ideas from the finale now! Hope to write them soon. Also, I can't see Joe not saying goodbye to the girls, especially since Marie was so angry at him for not visiting in the dream.

Up until the Joe's alive part of the dream, I do believe that was the future. I can't wait to rewatch!


End file.
